Jenna's Father
by Scorpio Virgo
Summary: When Voldemort adopts a young girl, he raises her to be the perfect Death Eater. But when she does something unspeakable, will Voldemort meet his death, or will Voldemort get his revenge? Chapter 2 up
1. Orphanage gone

Voldemort's Daughter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I own Jenna Rave and the plot. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
What would happen if Voldemort adopted a kid? [Virgo: We all know that's improbable, but it's for the sake of the story.]  
  
"Tell me a little bit about this girl." Peter Pettigrew demanded of the orphanage keeper. "Well," he began, "she doesn't get along well with the other kids. Do you know Albus Dumbledore?" the keeper asked sharply, throwing a look at Wormtail. He nodded. "She is a witch, slightly trained in the Dark Arts. We have warned the other children that she is dangerous and not to get on her wrong side. We couldn't risk it." The keeper finished. Wormtail nodded and said quickly, "I'll take her." The keeper merely nodded.  
  
That night, Jenna Rave left the orphanage with Wormtail to meet her new family. She sat in the back seat, a scowl on her face, and when Wormtail tried to get her to talk of her past family, she smirked. Wormtail was reminded muchly of Draco and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"We're here," Wormtail said, parking the car in front of an old manor with iron gates. Jenna could just make out a giant gold M in the middle of the ivy covered posts. Jenna hopped out of the car, happy to smell fresh air, for Wormtail's car smelled of rats. She looked toward the Manor and noticed a man with white hair walking quickly down the driveway through the rain and the dark. "Hello, Peter," the man said, hardly sounding happy to see him at all. "Hello, Lucius. I suppose My Lord is here?" "Our Lord is waiting in the parlor, wondering what took you so long." Lucius snapped at the rat-like man, who hurried to the other side of the car and got what little belongings Jenna had. Among them were several Dark Arts book, one of which was entitled Dark Arts for the Beginner. "Our Lord will be most pleased, I think!" Wormtail said excitedly. "There is no room for thought, Pettigrew. Now, quickly! Follow me, child." Lucius said coldly, marching back up to the Manor door."  
  
Jenna followed up the long driveway through the pouring rain. She wondered if the white-haired man was to be her new father. She hoped not. The ratty- looking one was talking about a Lord, some wizard of some sort, she hoped. You also hoped that your real mother would come back for you, said a cold voice in the back of her head, but she never came back. She hated you from the beginning. That is why your father left you, you little brat. Jenna hushed the voice quickly, for they had reached the front door.  
  
Lucius Malfoy opened the front door with a bang. Wormtail dropped Jenna's stuff in a chair by the door. Malfoy led them down a hall, which led to a room, which they walked across, into another hall, took a right, left, and then through the second door on the left. A man who looked remarkably like a snake sat on the sofa across from a roaring fire. Upon entering the room, Malfoy and Wormtail dropped to their knees, hailing 'My Lord'. Jenna was very confused. The snake-man laughed, but it was nothing like a laugh. It was cold, high-pitched cackling. "So, is this her, Malfoy?" the snake-man asked, looking back to the fire. "Yes, my Lord, this is Jenna Rave Newborn. A witch, a beginner to the dark arts. Pureblood. Traced her back 12 generations of witches and wizards. 11 years old 2 weeks ago. Is she ideal, my Lord?" Malfoy asked, for the first time, sounding scared.  
  
At that moment, a barn owl tapped on the window, a letter in its beak. Malfoy crossed the room quickly, opened the window and took the letter from the owl. "Hogwarts," he muttered, "Draco's and Jenna's." he muttered under his breath. "Come here, Jenny, sit down." The snake-man said softly. Jenna hesitated. Then she crossed the room and sat down as far away from the snake-man as possible. "It's Jenna." She corrected under her breath. Lucius handed her a thick envelope. It was addressed to:  
  
Jenna Newborn Malfoy Manor 43 Raidrain Lane London, England  
  
"DRACO!" Malfoy yelled. "WHAT?" came a distant voice, apparently belonging to a Draco Malfoy. "COME DOWN HERE!" Malfoy yelled back.  
  
A boy with a pale, pointed face walked into the room. His white-blonde hair was slicked back, and his eyes were a cold, dark gray. He dropped to his knees in front of the snake-man. "Welcome, my Lord." Draco said, though staring at Jenna. He got to his feet. "Who's she?" he asked, his eyes darting around the walls as though her identity was scribbled on top of his mother's paintings. "She is Our Lord Voldemort's new daughter." Lucius said through tight lips.

[Virgo had nothing to do with this. She totally does not agree with me...Lupid Stoser]


	2. What the?

Chapter Two: What the ---?  
  
[Virgo: Yet again, I had almost NOTHING to do with this. :P While writing some of this, Scorpio asked, 'What's a pigeon?' Frankly, I know, but if one of you kind reviewers could enlighten Scorpio...?]  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "What? My Lord! A girl? Where will she stay? My Lord doesn't exactly have a house...oh, and father, thank you for the extra space in the new rooms!" "Silence you fool!" Voldemort screeched over Draco's bombardment of questions. "My choices shall not be questioned!" Voldemort added in a hoarse whisper. "She shall stay here, you bloody pigeon!" "I'm not a bloody pigeon!" Draco blurted, then clapped his hands over his mouth. Lucius went even paler (if that was even possible) than his current shade of skin. He hissed at his son, "You... do not...question... the Dark Lord's decisions..." However, Voldemort chuckled coldly with a maniacal gleam in his red eyes. "Now, now, Lucius... let the boy continue..." Voldemort said, laughing darkly. "I will!" Draco blurted out, "I haven't said two words to the girl, and already, I know I hate her!" Draco finished, then he stormed out of the room. He didn't go two steps when he hit something solid. "'Lo, mother." Draco greeted to Narcissa. "I don't think you're going anywhere, young man," Narcissa said, her voice low and cold, "I heard you in there. Who knows what Our Lord will do to your father." Draco hesitated. "GO!" She said angrily, pointing towards the parlor door, then under her breath, for the love of all Death Eaters. Draco sighed and walked back into the parlor. Lucius' eyes were cold, dark slits. Narcissa sat in the corner chair, watching like a hawk. "My Lord, if you are going to punish my son," (here she gave a very unpleasant look to Draco) "please do it now so that I can punish him." Voldemort chuckled softly. "I haven't exactly figured out what the punishment is going to be yet, Narcissa. Take him and punish him yourself." Voldemort added with a hiss.  
  
After Narcissa Malfoy and Draco had left the room, Jenna asked a few very good questions. "Ummm...which one of you is my new father?" she asked timidly. Malfoy answered. "My Lord Voldemort shall be your new father." Jenna asked another question. "So I'm living here?" Malfoy answered again. "Obviously. You will meet the rest of the Death Eaters tomorrow, along with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. They are 3rd years, too, along with Draco." "Errr...what are umm...Breath Beaters?" Jenna asked, with a little hesitation. Malfoy let out a low laugh. "Death Eaters," he corrected, "they are the followers of my Lord. You don't have to sound so scared, Jenna." Jenna wasn't convinced. Why shouldn't I be? she asked herself, and that mean little voice in the back of her head answered. Because this 'my Lord' doesn't really want you. He's going to use you to get something that he's never been able to get before. Heeheeheehahaha! Jenna wished that voice would go away. It was really getting on her nerves.  
  
The next day, Draco took Jenna to meet everyone in Salazar's Station. First, they visited Vincent Crabbe. Draco knocked on the door. Crabbe answered it, and stood there, frozen in shock. "Malfoy! You got yourself a girl?" he asked, still standing there. "No, you great lummox, this is Jenna Newborn, my cousin. She's new here." Malfoy answered, looking at Crabbe like he was something awful, stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Crabbe was awestruck. Malfoy had a good-looking family. 'Newborn' stood there, glaring at Malfoy, as though she wanted nothing more than to sock him into next week. Her yellow eyes gleamed with a malice far beyond Draco's limit. Her black hair went down to her shoulder blades, and she had some nice curves. In Crabbe's opinion, she was very cute. "She is a witch, right?" Crabbe asked nervously. The thought of a muggle in the Malfoy family was ummm...you could say it was unthinkable. Jenna pulled back her arm, ready to punch, but Malfoy grabbed it. "See you at Hogwarts!" Malfoy called, and he hurried Jenna away. "What was that for?" Jenna asked. "Why do you insist on threatening all wizardkind?" Malfoy retorted. Jenna couldn't stop herself. The next minute Malfoy was on the ground with a bloody nose. "Bloody hell, Newborn, what was that for?" Malfoy moaned, blood pouring over his hands. Jenna started walking toward Blaise Zabini's house. Malfoy got up and charged at her back. Jenna ducked and Malfoy went flying over her, landing in a heap in front of her. Unknown to Jenna and Draco, though, Voldemort and Lucius were watching, silently as Jenna, happy as a bee, and Draco, red as a rose, returned home. 


End file.
